Sailor Mercury (anime)
Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the second Sailor Senshi introduced in the anime. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno (In the original English dub it is changed to Amy). Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Usagi Tsukino, second to be awakened by Luna, and serves as the brains of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water and ice, and she can use her super computer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her investigate the enemy. Appearance |-|Sailor Mercury = Biography Sailor Moon Communicating with Central Control, Luna receives information on a new student at Usagi's school who may be connected to the Dark Kingdom. During school Umino tells Usagi and her friends about Ami (Amy in DiC and CWi dub) and ideas begin to be thrown around about how smart she is and why she transferred to their school. On her way home, Ami encounters Luna who takes the chance to observe her. Usagi introduces herself and invites Ami to come with her to the game arcade. There Ami proves to be an expert at the Sailor V game which she claims to have never played. When she leaves she drops a disk which Motoki finds and gives to Usagi. She and Luna inspect the disk and find brainwashing software on it that mentions Queen Beryl, leading them to assume Ami is working with the Dark Kingdom. When Usagi sneaks into the school to confront Ami, she discovers everyone to be brainwashed by a Youma named Garoben. She proceeds to transform into Sailor Moon and comes under fire by the youma. Ami is then attacked by the Youma which shows to Usagi and Luna that she is not working for the Dark Kingdom. While in the grasp of Garoben, the symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead indicating that Ami is Sailor Mercury. Luna threw Ami a blue Transformation Pen as she takes it while dodging Garoben's attack and she angrily transforms into Sailor Mercury by saying the phrase "Mercury Power, Make Up!" She finally transforms into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon calls Luna for help. Luna tells Sailor Mercury to use the Sabao Spray. She successfully performs it, creating a dent of mist towards Garoben. When Garoben cannot see them, Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Moon to finish it off as she points on Garoben who is unaware of their whereabouts. Sailor Moon finishes the youma with her Moon Tiara Action. Sailor Mercury is the second person to be killed by the DD girls when she uses all of her energy by using the Sabao Spray to stop thick fires. She was soon revived along with the other Senshi to assist Sailor Moon as Princess Serenity to defeat Queen Metaria. ''Sailor Moon R In the Makaiju arc, Ami, alongside Rei, Makoto, and Minako, are having an audition for a movie (since their memories are been erased after the first season). They were sought after by Minotauron, the second cardian who is summoned by Ail. When Sailor Moon was in trouble, Luna restores their memories of the incident where they assisted Sailor Moon to defeat Queen Beryl and they successfully save Sailor Moon in their Senshi forms. She's the first Senshi to attack Minotauron with her Sabao Spray before Sailor Jupiter saves the weakened Sailor Moon from being caught while being covered in mist. Later on, she appears to be desperate to see all the energy of the babies that have been absorbed by the cardian that Ail had summoned. She became angered to see this mess and she uses her upgraded Sabao Spray Freezing to freeze the monster and convinces Sailor Moon to use Moon Princess Halation for the final blow to the cardian. She later uses this against Pietro, another cardian that Ail summoned while his sister is performing a play with the girls after Sailor Mars binds it with her ofuda. In the Dark Moon Kingdom arc, her rival is Berthier one of the Ayakashi Sisters who manipulates dark water, but focuses more on solidifying ice and creates a snow blizzard. Ami planned to travel to Germany to become a doctor and also to work abroad. When her friends gave her the communicator watch and her Mercury Star Stick, she finally changes her mind, and rescues her friends from Berthier and the monster of the day that she summoned. She transforms into Sailor Mercury as she phrases ''"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" and she demonstrates her ability to use Shine Aqua Illusion to freeze the monster into pure ice. Later, when Koan had been purified by Sailor Moon, Ami was attacked by Berthier and forces her to transform into Sailor Mercury in which Berthier discovers her transformation before both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter arrives at her aid. After the incident, Ami enters the chess tournament as her friends support her to win the tournament. Berthier and Ami are in the finals as she manages to win the chess game, causing Berthier to get angry at her and she encases most of the room in ice. When her friends are being held captive, she was forced to fight Berthier in the chess game, but by her unfair and crude rules. When her chess pawns are in checkmate, it will encase the player into ice bit by bit. Soon, Sailor Mercury's half of her body is encased in ice. When Berthier taunts her about pawns, she replies to her that they are not pawns but her friends and she will fight until the end. Tuxedo Mask appears to save her in time before Berthier defeats her in the chess game. ''Sailor Moon S Ami was the one who helps her friends in their entrance exams for Senior High School and she is the third victim by one of Kaolinite's Daimon after she swims alongside Michiru Kaioh during Episode 97. After the Senshi discovered Mugen Academy was connected to the Death Busters, Ami infiltrates the school, where she stops Michiru and Haruka from killing Hotaru before the three are confronted by the fourth of the Witches 5, Viluy. Sailor Mercury tries to stop Viluy's attack, but Viluy's nanobits could penetrate the ice Mercury trapped them in and began devouring her alive until she's saved by the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon who causes Viluy's death by breaking the bracelet controlling them and the devoured the Witch. [[Sailor Moon SuperS|'Sailor Moon SuperS']] In Episode 151, after the inner Senshi upgrade into their Super Sailor forms, Ami appears as a big fan of Toshiyuki Nishino, a bar pianist, as well as a piano teacher eventually composes a song. She was also shy to show her work to him and that makes her cry in embarrassment as Usagi convinces her to show it to him. VesVes attacks the pianist as one of her victims to find Pegasus' golden mirror. The Lemure that she summoned swallowed the mirror causing the girls, including Ami, to be electrocuted. In her subconscious, she was seen in nude and meets her Super Sailor Mercury form and tries to convince her to feel the music deep in her heart as she transforms into Super Sailor Mercury. She focuses to channel her powers, uses her Mercury Harp and unleashes Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, her most powerful attack, to escape from VesVes's trap and tells Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon to defeat the Lemure that swallowed Toshiyuki's dream mirror. [[Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars|Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars]] Super Sailor Mercury fights alongside Super Sailors' Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn to stop Queen Nehelenia from exacting her vengeance upon the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She remains in her upgraded Super Sailor form, instead of achieving her Eternal Sailor form, like in the manga and later battles the evil Sailor Galaxia and her loyal minions, the Sailor Animates, who desire to rule the whole Milky Way galaxy. In Episode 196, her Star Steed is taken by bravely projecting Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights' from Galaxia's retaliation. She is returned to life after Chaos is liberated from Sailor Galaxia's mind and body. Powers and Abilities Transformations *Mercury Power, Make Up *Mercury Star Power, Make Up *Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up Attacks *Sabão Spray *Sabão Spray Freezing *Double Sabao Spray Freezing *Shine Aqua Illusion *Mercury Aqua Rhapsody *Mercury Aqua Mirage Items Transformation Items *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick *Crystal Change Rod Other Items *Communicator *Super Computer *Mercury Goggle Trivia * In Japan, Sailor Mercury was the most popular Sailor Senshi, although she sometimes dropped to second place in favor of Sailor Chibi Moon among younger viewers. This was mainly due to the fact that Ami's docile and studious personality made her a role model for Japanese children. On the other hand, her lack of an offensive ability during the whole first season had earned her some scorn for being weak. * Sailor Mercury is the only Senshi to get a new power and a full TV special to herself. * Sailor Mercury's planetary symbol (☿) differs between the symbol used in the original anime and the symbol in the manga is that the transforming sign has a heart instead of a circle. * In one episode of Sailor Stars, she amazes her classmates by printing a document from a university from Columbia in English and offering to translate it to Japanese. If the paper is zoomed in on, one will notice that the text is just the lyrics to "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. * Sailor Mercury is the only one among the Inner Senshi to not finish a Monster of the Week on her own. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Mercury, please see Sailor Mercury (anime)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Mercury Category:Anime characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Biographies Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime Sailor Senshi